Recruitment of African American and Hispanic sibships for MESA Family began in May 2004. By the end of 2006, when enrolled was complete, 3026 shipships from 608 families were enrolled. [unreadable] [unreadable] On this MESA Family sample, phenotype annotation is complete and genotyping results are now available. Analytic work is on-going. [unreadable] [unreadable] Genetic analyses on MESA index cases (from the original MESA cohort) are underway using both candidate-wide association strategies (CWAS) and genome-wide association strategies (GWAS).[unreadable] [unreadable] For additional information about the MESA study and projects ancillary to it such as MESA Family, including a list of collaborators and participating institutions, see http://www.mesa-nhlbi.org.